Into the Pokemon World!-Rewrite
by Stylized Keyboard
Summary: "All at once, I knew I was in trouble. And they were definitely going to make it double." Alex doesn't live in the Pokemon world. She never has, and she probably never will. Until now. Now, stuck in the world of Pokemon, Alex has to race to get back to her home world. Joined by her brothers, they take the Pokemon world by storm, but an evil lurks in the darkness, ready to strike.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Pokemon World!

A/N-Yeah, I restarted it. I wasn't really doing so well with the last one, and I have some great ideas for a rewrite.

In this one, Alex is 15 instead of 13. There's going to be a lot of differences, but for the people who submitted OCs, they will still be in here. Just in different ways.

And now, without further ado, the reamke of Into the Pokemon World!

*******************************Line Break********************************

*No One's POV-6 months earlier*

"Send Jessie and James in here."

"And their cat?"

"Yes."

"OK, sir."

The door to the office opened, and the Team Rocket trio stumbled in. They gave a quick salute, all smiling nervously.

Giovanni put his hands in his lap. "Sit down." He ordered, and the three scrambled into seats. "I have a new assignment for you. Forget the Pikachu." He said.

Jessie and James' eyes widened, but they said nothing. They knew better than to cross their boss.

"Yes sir! May I ask, what is the new assignment?" James asked. Giovanni smiled coldly.

"I need your assistance with a kidnapping." He said calmly. Jessie spluttered.

"A-a kidnapping?" She asked. "Who will we be kidnapping?" She asked. Giovanni began idly stroking his loyal Persian, who purred happily.

"Her." He said simply, and he pressed a button on his desk. The screen behind him turned on, showing a video of a young girl, around 15, staring back at the screen closely.

"Who's that?" James asked. Giovanni chuckled.

"Her name is Alex Colt." He said. Noticing the three stares, he sighed. "She doesn't know we're watching her. She thinks we are the screen of her device, known as a 2DS. She's looking at a picture of a Zigzagoon." He said.

Three "Ooohs." filled the room. Giovanni handed Jessie some strange black device, and she stared at it.

"She... Is not from this universe. She is from a world without Pokemon. You must bring her here and recruit her to Team Rocket." He said. Jessie and James nodded, and Meowth glared at the stuck up Persian currently gazing at him.

"Why do we need to recruit her? She looks like a Twerp. Er... Sir." Jessie asked. Giovanni sighed again.

"She has a greater knowledge of Pokemon than most of our top scientists. She can name all of them off the top of her head, and she has memorized most of the weaknesses and resistances. She will be useful." He said.

Jessie nodded. "Right. Now... How do we use this thing?" She asked, peering confusedly at the black box in her hand. Giovanni smiled coldly.

"You press the button on the top, and it will transport you there. Only use it at night, when she won't notice. Then, press it again to return. Convince her to join us, and then bring her to us." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" The three chorused, and they left the room with another sharp salute. Giovanni smiled down at his Persian once they were gone.

"It has begun, my dear Persian." He said proudly.

*******************************Line Break********************************

*Alex's POV- 8:15 PM, January 14*

"Goodnight, Mom." I said, brushing back some of my auburn hair as I walked to my bedroom. I quickly changed into a nightgown, and climbed into my bed tiredly.

I turned off the light, and buried myself in my blankets. I was asleep in minutes.

*No One's POV- 8:20 PM, January 14*

A dim blue light filled the bedroom, illuminating the blue walls. Three figures appeared suddenly, falling to the floor with a dull _thunk_.

Jessie stood up first. "Well... It worked." She whispered, peering around at her dark surroundings. James stood up next.

"Let's just get this done. I don't like this place." He breathed. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"All we've gotta do is nab da trainee and get outta here." Meowth said. Jessie and James both shushed him, but it didn't even matter. Alex was sound asleep.

"Alright... So... Just grab her, or something?" James asked. Jessie rolled her eyes again.

"No. That would wake her up. We gently get a hold on her, and then press the button." She said. James nodded.

"Alright." He said, and slowly peeled the blankets off of the girl. He gently grabbed her wrist, and nodded to his comrades.

"Here we go!" Jessie and Meowth said, and they pressed the button. The same blue glow filled the room, and the trio, along with Alex's sleeping form, disappeared.

*******************************Line Break********************************

*Alex's POV- 7:20 AM, January 15*

I woke up slowly. I had had the strangest dream, all about Team Rocket. I could almost feel where James had grabbed my wrist, but that was impossible.

I blearily opened my eyes to welcome the sight of the forest in front of me. Wait, what? I stood up, noticing the cold ground underneath my bare feet, and the trees surrounding the small clearing I had somehow gotten into.

I turned around, and jumped backwards in shock. Team Rocket was staring back at me, creepy smiles on their faces. I shrieked, feeling like I was going to pass out.

Forcing myself to calm down, because blacking out with these creeps would not be a good thing, I slowly walked towards them. "Hello? Where am I?" I asked.

Jessie smiled at me. "Hello! Good morning!" She said happily, though I could tell something was forced about her tone.

James stood up. "Here, we got you some clothes." He said, holding out a bag. I looked inside, and was shocked to find a Team Rocket uniform. I looked up at them in disbelief.

"You expect me to wear a skirt?" I asked. The trio fell over in shock. Jessie recovered first, standing up with a smile on her face.

"It's not a skirt. I can't have people copying my style." She said simply. I just stared at her.

"OK, I'm dreaming. That's gotta be it. I'm going to wake up any minute now." I said to myself.

James cleared his throat. "Uh... You might wanna change." He said. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh..." He said, gesturing to my clothes. I looked down, and could feel my face growing warm. All I was wearing was a white nightgown, that barely went below my mid-thigh!

"Er... Alright, fine, but you go away while I change!" I yelled. They all nodded, and walked out of the clearing.

Now I panicked. I pinched myself, but all I felt was pain. I wasn't dreaming. This was real. I was stuck with Team Rocket, who, last time I checked, were fictional characters.

I begrudgingly pulled the clothes out of the bag. A small shirt with a large R on it, a black tank top, black gloves, black boots, and white jean shorts fell out. I pulled on the clothes, happy that they at least fit.

I cleared my throat, and Jessie, James, and Meowth raced back into the clearing. "Why am I here?" I asked.

James smiled. "You have been chosen to be a part of Team Rocket. You should be honored." He said happily.

Jessie stepped towards me, but I took a defensive step back. "Our boss himself has chosen you to join Team Rocket. You will train under us." She said, and she handed me two Pokeballs.

I stared at the round objects in shock. I looked up at Jessie and James confusedly. "Why was I chosen?" I asked, deciding to play along.

"You have the most expansive knowledge of Pokemon in the world." Jessie said. I stepped back, my mind reeling.

"N-no, I don't..." I said slowly.

"What does Slowpoke evolve into?" James asked. I immediately answered without thinking.

"Into either Slowbro with the assistance of a Shellder, or Slowking with a Kings Rock." I said quickly. I clamped my hand over my mouth quickly, but the damage had been done. "Alright, so I know a lot. Who cares? I've always known this stuff." I said.

Jessie finally lost her creepy smile, which was a big improvement. She scowled at me. "Don't you see? This knowledge makes you powerful! You have to join Team Rocket, so your knowledge won't be wasted!" She yelled.

I crossed my arms. "OK, um, what if I say yes?" I asked. James smiled again, but I really wished that he'd wipe it off his face. It was too forced.

"Then you get to keep the Pokemon we just gave you." He said simply. I stared at the Pokeballs again.  
>"There are Pokemon in here?" I asked. The trio nodded, and I looked up at them. "Which ones?"<br>"Ekans and Koffing." Jessie answered. I smiled in spite of myself. My favorite Poison types...

"All ya havta do is join Team Rocket!" Meowth said. I looked up at them with a fake smile.

"OK!" I lied, deciding to play along until I could escape. Jessie and James both smiled.

"Alright! We actually completed a mission!" They sang happily. I smiled darkly. Enjoy your fun. Once I escape, you will pay!

Oh, jeez, I'm starting to think like a madman...

*******************************Line Break********************************

*Jakob's POV- 7:56, January 15*

"Alex?" I asked as I walked into her bedroom. "Breakfast is ready. Mom's calling for yo-" I cut myself off as I noticed the blue glow. What the heck...

"Michael! C'mere for a sec!" I yelled, calling for my 10 year old brother. He walked into the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Whaaat?" He groaned tiredly. I motioned to the blue glow, and his eyes widened slowly.

"W-what is that?" He asked quietly. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Wanna go check it out?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sure." He answered, and we both walked into the room; I located the source of the glow, a small black box on the floor. Me and Michael both stared at it with wide eyes. "I dare you to touch it." Michael said.

I smirked at him. "Well, I dare you to touch it." I retorted.

"How about we both touch it at the same time?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said, and we both reached out slowly. My fingers reached the cold metal, and at once, I knew we had made a mistake...

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N- Dun dun! So, there you have it! I hope you like the remake. The chapters are going to be longer than the other one, but this prologue was shorter

Remember to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Pokemon World!

A/N- So, I got a couple of good reviews last time, which is much more than I got the first time(I'm so ashamed and proud at the same time...), so I'm updating early! This chapter was gonna be uploaded on Wednesday, but I decided to post today instead.

Also, to clear things up, in this story, Alex, Jakob, and Michael have no idea who Ash and his gang are. In their world, Pokemon is a TV show, but it has the characters from the books, like Ruby, or Diamond, or any of the others. So Ash and his gang are complete strangers.

Alright, so, now that I've gotten that out of the way... Enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

*Alex's POV- 7:15 AM, January 16*

"Hey! Tw-er-Alex! Your first Rocket lesson starts now!" Jessie called.

I picked myself up from my provided sleeping bag slowly, and trudged towards my kidna-ahem-_tutors_ slowly.

"Yes?" I asked tiredly. James pointed silently towards the dirt path in front of us, and Meowth pulled me down behind the bush. Violently, I might add.

"See those twerps over there?" Jessie asked quietly. I nodded, but I didn't get the point. It was just a group of kids and their Pikachu. So what?

"We have to steal that Pikachu for the boss." James said quietly. I looked between the passing kids and my new mentors, and I almost burst out laughing.

"That's what you're training me to do? Steal some kid's Pikachu? Jeez, Pikachu aren't that rare, guys. Just trek into the forest for a bit. You'll find one." I said matter-of-factly.

Jessie and James looked like they'd been slapped in the face, while Meowth fell over in shock. "That Pikachu is our life!" They hissed together.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine, have it your way. Now, _dear_ teachers, how do we catch this Pikachu. And, before we start, promise me one thing. I don't want to see that cute little thing hurt, OK?" I said softly.

They both nodded absentmindedly, and began quickly discussing battle plans. I quickly began tuning them out. Big mistake.

Five minutes later, a large, heavy shovel was being forced into my hands, and five more minutes later, I was stuck, in a hole, being hit with dirt on all sides, trying to dig with james and Meowth, while Jessie "supervised", on a lawn chair with a lemonade in her hand. Five minutes after that, we were hiding in a bush, waiting for "The Twerps" to appear.

I pushed yet another twig away from my next, and rolled my eyes. "Are you sure those kids even came this way?" I asked. Jessie and James both nodded.

"The next gym is in the next town over, and this is the only path to get there, unless you trek through the forest." James muttered quietly. I rolled my eyes again.

"You don't need to be so quiet. They're not he-" I got cut off by two gloved hands shoved into my mouth

"So, who's the next gym leader?" Someone asked. I turned around to find the same group of kids and their Pikachu, heading down the path. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from yelling out at them to stop.

Five seconds later, a couple of screams were heard as the pitfall we had built collapsed.

Jessie and James jumped out of the bush, and me and Meowth followed. We stood over the pitfall menacingly... Well, I was probably not so much menacing as I was concentrated, as I was trying to remember my lines of the motto.

"Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie yelled.

"And make it Triple!" Me and James yelled back.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"As our names imprint in your memory!

"Meowth, dat's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"While we steal your treasure trove!"

"Jessie!"

"Alex!"

"James!"

"And Meowth's da name!"

"Wherever there's peace-

"In the universe-

"Team Rocket-"  
>"Will be dere-<p>

"To make everything worse!" We all finished with a flourish.

"Team Rocket? This is your doing?" One of the kids, the one with the red hat and the Pikachu on his shoulder, yelled.

"I should have known!" Another kid, though one that looked about my age, yelled.

"Mwahahahahaha! Now, for some Pika-prizes!" Jessie laughed, and Meowth pressed a button on a very cartoon-y keypad. A red rubber hand shot out from the keypad, and grabbed the Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" The kid in the red hat yelled, trying to grab for his Pokemon. It was no use, because Pikachu was stuck into a cage.

I gasped; the thing looked like it was in pain. "You promised it wouldn't be hurt!" I cried.

Jessie laughed. "We did no such thing!" She lied. I gritted my teeth. Now that these kids were here, I could just leave Team Rocket, and they could help me...

"Alright, Ekans, Koffing, let's go!" I yelled, releasing my two Pokemon for the first time. They cried their names, and I gasped; they looked just like they did in the games!

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" I yelled. Ekans began using her attack to get Team Rocket out of the way.

"Alright! Koffing, Smokescreen, now!" I called. The clearing filled with smoke, and I quickly ran over to the cage.

"What are you doing?" I heard Jessie shriek.

"You promised it wouldn't be hurt or put in a cage! I yelled. I quickly fiddled with the lock, happy that I had so obsessively watched Once Upon a Time. It's all about the tumblers...

With a little click, the door to the cage swung open. I grabbed the Pikachu and ran back to the pitfall.

"Hey! Whoever you are, I've got your Pikachu!" I yelled, as the smoke cleared.

"You're part of Team Rocket! How do we know we can trust you?" He yelled back. I looked at the Pikachu currently perched on my shoulder. He nodded, and I nodded back.  
>"Alright, then, Pikachu, use a Thunder!" I yelled. Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder, did a front-flip(showoff), and shock Team Rocket to the core. They flew into the sky.<p>

"Betrayed by our own trainee!" Jessie yelled.

"This is pitiful!" James cried.

"Ya know what's more pitiful? We're blasting off again!" They all yelled together. The smoke finally cleared, revealing Koffing and Ekans over by the popped balloon, and the kids I had saved climbing out of the hole.

"Hey." I said softly, returning Ekans and Koffing. The red hatted kid just stared.

"You... You... Why?" He asked.

I smirked. "Team Rocket kidnapped me. Like I would ever help them after that." I said. "Er... Is he OK?" I asked, pointing to the tallest kid, the one my age. His face was rapidly turning red, and literal steam was blowing out of his ears.

The only girl in their group, one with bright orange hair, reached up and grabbed his ear. "His name is Brock. He goes after any pretty girl he meets." She said.

I blushed. "Er... OK... My name is Alex, by the way." I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Ash, from Pallet town! That's Misty, and she's already introduced you to Brock." The red hatted boy said.

Brock finally seemed unable to take it anymore. "Team Rocket kidnapped someone as pure and beautiful as you? Next time I see them, they will pay!" He yelled. I blushed.

"Actually, I think his Pikachu did the trick. Cute little guy you got here, Ash." I said, petting Pikachu. He gave a _chaaaaa_ of approval.

"Thanks. Pikachu's my starter, and I think he's probably my most powerful Pokemon by far. Seriously, if I had a nickel for every time we've sent those idiots blasting off, I'd be the richest kid in the whole world!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled. "OK, cool." I said. "Does Team Rocket always take your Pokemon? You sound like you've dealt with them a lot." I asked. Misty nodded.

"More times than we could ever want." She said, annoyed. I laughed.

"Yeah, they were pretty annoying. Plus, they kidnapped me and forced me into a Team Rocket uniform, and this shirt is too tight." I grumbled. "So I'm always going to hate them."

"Where did they kidnap you from? Maybe we can help you get back." Ash offered kindly. I shook my head.

"I highly doubt you can get me back home." I joked, albeit sadly. "I live really far away from here."

"At least let us show you to the airport. Since you're not from around here, you obviously wouldn't know your way around Kanto." Ash offered. I shook my head again.

"Uh... That's very nice of you, but I have to decline. See ya around." I said, trying to walk away. Ash blocked me.

"Why? Where do you live?" He asked again. I smiled sardonically.

"You seriously wouldn't belive me." I said. Ash smirked.

"Try me." He challenged. I smirked back, and motioned to the soft dirt beneath us.

"You might wanna sit down." I said. The trio sat down, and I took a deep breath. "OK... I'm from a world where there are no Pokemon and somehow Team Rocket got to me and took me and brought me here even though I'm supposed to be in a different universe right now." I rambled.

Ash and his friends chuckled. "OK, now tell us where you really live." Misty said. Taking notice of my somber, serious face, she quieted down. "You're serious?"  
>"Yeah..." I mumbled. "And now I have no idea how to get home, and I have two brothers and I miss them and I miss my family." I began rambling again, but stopped abruptly when Ash stood up.<p>

"We'll help you get back, then!" He said, determined. I stood too, a shocked expression on my face.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked. "Why?"

"You saved Pikachu. I owe ya one." He replied with a goofy grin. I smiled.

"Thanks, guys. This mean a lot." I mumbled. Brock took my hands within his, a seriously hilarious expression on his face.

"Anything for someone with your grace and beaut-AH!" He yelled as Misty dragged him off, grumbling angrily.

"Heh... OK, so, where do we go?" I asked. Ash shrugged.

"I was on my way to Vermillion City to challenge Lt. Surge." He said. "I'm on my second run through of Kanto. I did the entire Gym challenge, but I only got into the top 16 in the league. I'm trying again, now that I won the Kalos league." He explained.

"Ash, you're probably scaring her!" Misty chided. "How do you know she knows anything about that?"

"Actually," I interjected. "in my universe there are Pokemon games. I've beaten the Hoenn Elite Four 16 times, and I've caught every Legendary Pokemon to date." I said matter-of-factly. "Oh, and close your mouths. You'll catch flies." I advised.

Ash picked his jaw up from the ground first. "B-but how?" He managed to ask. I shrugged.

"They're games. I basically just spent three weeks in my bedroom, with only my 3DS and my large stash of chocolate to keep me going. I won quickly, but I kept going to catch 'em all." I explained calmly.

"You lived off chocolate? You must teach me your secrets..." Misty said in awe. I laughed.

"Yeah, sure, Misty." I said sarcastically. Ash finally regained the ability to speak.

"So... They were just games?" He asked. I nodded.

"Games and books and an entire TV show. I own it all, pretty much." I said to various exclamations of awe. "Now, we were talking about where to go?" I asked.

Ash nodded numbly. "Er... Yeah, we were. So, should we just keep going to Vermillion, then?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Might as well start there. Team Rocket kidnapped me, so we have to try and find them. I know that, in the games, the first encounter with Team Rocket in Kanto is in Mt. Moon. Then, after that, it's Celadon, in the Rocket Game corner. So, since Celadon gym is right after the Vermillion gym, it makes sense for us to go that way." I rambled.

Ash just stared. "Erm... OK, well, then, let's get going!" He said, trying, and failing, to cover his shock and awe with excitement. Misty just sighed, and followed him, and me and Brock followed as well.

Onto Vermillion! I thought as we walked.

*******************************Line Break********************************

*Jakob's POV- 11:58 AM, January 16

I fell onto the hard ground with a grunt. Michael fell on top of my, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"Get your stupid body off of me!" I cried angrily. Michael moaned and rolled off me, leaving me feeling like I'd been bulldozed.

"Uh... Jakob?" Michael muttered quietly. I looked at him.

"Yes, Michael?" I said, annoyed. He pointed, and I whipped my head around. Two kids, one around 12, while the other was 10, were staring at us fearfully.

I waved y hands in a small wave. "Uh, hello?" I tried, putting on my most winning smile.

The older kid, the girl, just stared. "Y-you just fell outta the sky!" She cried, taking a step back.

I heard Michael laughing sheepishly, and I joined in. "Well... I guess we're gonna have to explain, now, won't we?" I asked. The girl nodded. "OK, um, well, my name is Jakob, and this here's my brother, Michael. We... Honestly have no clue what happened. One minute, we're in our sisters bedroom, investigating some strange blue glow. Next minute, we're crumpled on a floor, and I'm being crushed by my own brother." I explained quickly.

The boy stepped forward. "I'm Max, and this is my sister, May. What do you mean, blue glow?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno. All we know is, we go to get our sister, Alex, for breakfast, and then we find some strange blue glow in her bedroom. It was coming from a black box, and we both dared each other to touch it. Then, we wake up as we were falling, and hit the floor." I explained further.

May stood up. "Wait, Max, didn't Ash call about a girl named Alex, who was kidnapped by Team Rocket?" She asked. Max's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he did! OK," He turned back to us. "what did your sister look like?" He asked. Michael shrugged.

"Tall,15, long brown hair, red highlight, usually very sarcastic, green eyes, blah blah." He said. I nodded.

"May, did Ash video call you?" Max asked. May nodded.

"I saw Alex. She looked just like what you just described." She said. "Here, I can just call Ash back. He said they'd be at the Pokemon Center for a bit, so he should still be there. Follow me." She said, and walked into a large house. Max motioned for us to follow, and we walked inside of the house.

"Oh, yeah, welcome to Petalburg City." Max said. I felt my eyes widen, and Michael gasped beside me.

"Like, in Hoenn?" I asked. Max nodded, confused.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. I quickly put on a smile.

"Oh, no reason!" I said quickly. He shrugged, and led us up a large staircase, into a mostly pink bedroom.

May was sitting at the computer, and was typing quickly. A few seconds later, and raven haired boy appeared on the screen.

"What's up, May?" He asked. May smiled grimly.

"Ash, did that Alex girl mention having any brothers?" She asked. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, two." He replied. "Why? Do you think you've found 'em?" He asked.

I stepped forward. "Yeah, we think she has. Could you bring Alex over here, please?" I asked. Michael nodded.

"Er... OK." Ash said. "Hey, Alex!" He called, causing all of us to cringe. To me and Michael's relief, our sister appeared on the screen. Her eyes widened immediately when she saw us.

"Jakob? Michael? You're here too?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we're communicating through universes. Of course we're here!" I exclaimed. Alex rolled her eyes, a familiar smile on her face.

"Yup, it's definitely you." She said happily. "Where are you, exactly? I'm in Kanto, Vermillion City." She said.

"We're in Petalburg City, in Hoenn." I replied. May turned to me.

"There's a ferry that goes from Petalburg to Vermilion, and it leaves tomorrow. There's a Pokemon contest in Celadon, so I was going to take the boat. You could come with me, the tickets are free." She offered.

I smiled. "Thanks, May. Thanks a lot." Michael said, smiling gratefully. Alex breathed a sigh of relief on the screen.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow, then." Alex said. Me and Michael both nodded. "Alright, see ya then. And, guys... Be careful, OK?"

We both nodded again. "OK."

The screen turned off with a _blink_, and me and Michael turned to May and Max, huge grateful smiles on our faces,. "We can't thank you enough. If it weren't for you guys, we'd have no idea where we were, and we wouldn't have a single lead on where Alex was."

May waved it off. "No problem. We've all had our problems with alternate universes." She said. Max stared at her.

"We have?"

"Uh.. OK, we haven't, but... I've been back in time, and Max was almost buried in candy, so we've all had our strange problems." She clarified. I laughed.

"OK, then..." I muttered.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N- OK, I honestly had no idea where to end this. I had to split it in half, because the original went all the way to Jakob, Michael, and Alex reuniting, plus Ash's gym battle, Jakob's first capture, May's contest, and so on. All in all, around 5000 words.

Anyway, remember to R&R!

-Stylized Keyboard


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry for the wait! I got a new phone, my first Android phone, and I spent all week learning it. I'm so used to my old Windows PC, this Android stuff is confusing! Anyway, I'm actually on my android righ now, so please don't nag me about typos... Hopefully the spellchecker will work, but I'm not exactly sure... Er... Enjoy!

*Alex's POV*

I stared in the mirror for the first time in almost 24 hours... And I basically looked exactly the same. My hazel green eyes twinkled with the same micheviousness that both my brothers had, slightly shadowed by my auburn hair. I frowned. My signature red streak was practically completely faded! Jeez, they better have a hair salon somewhere around here...

The Team Rocket uniform that Jessie and James had given me looked strange on me, compared to my usual fuzzy blue sweater and white jeans. It was slightly dirt covered, and the large red R that made uo most of my shirt was ripped. Yup, I needed a wardrobe change, and soon.

I sighed, turning away from the mirror. The Pokemon center was comfy enough, but it was also a bit boring. Those initial 'OMG I'm in a Pokemon Center!' Had faded a while ago, replaced by 'When does that boat get here again?'

The clock was just so... Slow. It made me want to scream. I just wanted to get this show on the road, confront Team Rocket, and maybe grill them about their fashion sense. Seriously, this shirt was soooo uncomfortable...

The sliding glass doors opened, and Ash walked in with Misty at his heels. He made a beeline for the couch that I was sitting on.

"Hey, Alex, you have Pokemon, right?" He asked. I nodded, looking at him a bit suspiciously.

"Koffing and Ekans." I said. He smiled.

"Let's battle, then! Two on two!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. This kid was eager...

"Er, I suppose so... Aren't you going to do some speech about how our eyes met or whatever?" I asked. He gave me a look that clearly said, "Girl, what are you talking about?" I shook my head. "Never mind. Let's go." I said, walking out of the Pokemon center.

I began humming the original trainer battle music, and muttered, "Trainer Ash wants to battle! Go, Ekans!"

"Alright, Oshawott, let's go!" Ash yelled, releasing the Unovian water type starter. I smiled, thinking quickly. As a purely water type, Oshawott had neither a resistance or a weakness to Poison types. If Ekans was level 10 like I suspected, that meant she knew Leer, Wrap, Poison Sting, and Bite. I had Normal, Dark, and Poison, all of which dealt normal damage to Oshawott... Looks like I'm winning this on pure talent, then, instead of type advantage.

I looked over at Ash, who was staring at me impatiently. I shrugged. "Just doing a few calculations!" I yelled. "Let's get this over with!"

He grinned like that was the exact thing he had wanted me to say. "You can go first!" He said. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I said. "Ekans, Bite!" I yelled, and Ekans shot forward like a cork from a bottle, her sharp teeth bared. Oshawott had no time to dodge, and the teeth crunched down on his head. He cried out in pain, and I smiled.

Ash grimaced. "We're not gonna take that, are we, Oshawott? Use Water Gun!" He yelled.

All feelings of boredom long forgotten, I thrust my hand forward. "Dodge, then Poison Sting!" I yelled. Ekans coiled up, about to spring, but the stream of water proved too fast, and shot her backwards. Into my gut.

I yelped as I was thrown backwards, as pain filled my stomach. Ekans slithered of me with an apologetic hiss, and I smiled weakly.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." I said, getting to my feet. Ash rushed over, a look of pure apology written all over his young face.

"I'm sorry! This battle was a bad idea, you have little to no knowledge of real battles..." I felt heat rush to my cheeks, and I shook my head.

"Now, I may not live here, but I know a whole lot more then you!" I said angrily. Ash crossed his arms.

"Prove it!" He said. I smirked, my years of reading online Pokedexes for fun coming right back.

"Your Oshawott is a Water type, and one of the three starters of Unova, along with the Grass type, Snivy, and the Fire type, Tepig. It is weak to Grass and Electric attacks, and strong against Fire, Steel, Water, and Ice types. All the other types do normal damage to it. It evolves into Dewott, then Samurott, and is considered the Sea Otter Pokemon." I said. Ash just glared silently "Sorry, kid, but I've been studying Pokemon since I was 4, since before you were born. I think I can handle a little trainer battle. So, wanna continue?" I asked. He just nodded, slightly awestricken. At least, that's what he looked like.

I returned to my spot on one side of the field, and waited for Ash to go to the other one. "You can have the first move, Dearie." I said happily, laughing at the annoyed look on his face. Him and Michael would get along so well...

"Alright, Oshawott, let's put this know-it-all in her place! Use Water Pulse!" He yelled. I grinned.

"Poison Sting at the ground!" I commanded. Ekans hissed confusedly, but compllied nonetheless. My strategy held, as the barbs sot Ekans upward, and away from the water pulsing from Oshawott. I grinned. "Use Wrap!" I yelled, just loud enough for Ekans to hear the roar from the Water Pulse, but not for my over-eager, immature opponent. OK, so maybe that was a bit mean. I mean, he did rescue me and all... Though in all actuality, I rescued his Pokemon. So I was allowed a few insults, right? Makes sense to me, at least...

A loud yelp caught my attention, dragging me out of my thoughts. Ekans had successfully Wrapped Oshawott, and Ash was grimacing, like he was feeling Oshawott's pain.

"Poison sting!" I yelled, thrusting my hand forward like I had seen Red do so many times in the Anime. Ash quickly did the same.

"Water gun!" He yelled. The two attacks collided, causing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared, it was obvious that both Pokemon were clearly out of it. A tie. I smiled, returning Ekans. "You did great, have a rest." I murmured to the ball. I grabbed my other Pokemon, but Ash held up a hand to stop me.

"There aren't too many beginners who can tie with me." He said arrogantly. I smirked.

"That's cause you've never battled me before." I said, equally arrogant. "Now, let's go inside. I've heard this place has wonderful pasta." I said, and then stalked off towards the door. I turned back for a split second, smiling genuinely. "Oh, yeah, and congrats on the tie. You're good. For a kid, I mean." I gave him a two fingered salute, which he returned happily.

'I could get used to this place...' I thought as I walked inside.

A/N- Yeah, this one was basically a filler. I couldn't make it too long, because I'm on my phone and trying to ignore the horrible pain in my thumbs from typing for so long on this itty bitty keyboard... Anyway, the real action will probably start next chapter, so be on the lookout! Until next time!

-StylizedKeyboard


	4. Chapter 4

Into the Pokemon World!

A/N- Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy lately... Enjoy this super long chapter as compensation!

-Line Break

*Alex's POV*

My feet ache. My back hurts. And don't even get me started on my new sneakers. I used to think that exploring Viridian Forest would be the coolest thing ever, but all I want to do is sit down.

I stifled a groan, but Brock still heard it. He sidled up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, but I brushed him off with an eye roll. He slumped, defeated, and I grinned.

Misty walked next to me and matched her pace to mine. "How're your new clothes holding up?" She asked. Misty had taken me out on a shopping spree earlier, because she didn't think walking around in a Team Rocket uniform would be wise. Every Jenny in the surrounding area would be on me like a Dustox to a flame.

Brock, of course, had wanted me to stay in the uniform as soon as he'd heard that statement. Men.

Misty had wanted me to buy this really elaborate trainor's uniform, complete with an incredibly big backpack, but I had settled for a plain purple sweater and some biking shorts. Of course, I was regretting the sweater, but other than that, I liked my new outfit.

"I love it. Thanks so much." I said gratefully, smiling down at her. She smiled back, and my brow creased. "How am I gonna repay you? I don't have any Pokedollars, or whatever the heck it is you people use as currency." Misty waved off my question.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, look it's Celadon!" She exclaimed suddenly, running ahead. I rolled my eyes. She reminded me of me when I was that age, so peppy and happy.

Brock made a joke about some girl named Ashley, and Ash grumbled. I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight glinting off of the solar panels lining every roof, and saw something that made my heart soar, just a little. A boat docked at the edge of town.

-Line Break

*Jakob's POV*

"Are we there yet?" Michael asked for the ten millionth time. I stifled a groan, but this kid was getting annoying.

"No." May replied, a ghost of a smile on her face. How she could be so patient with this kid I don't know. I live with him, for crying out loud, and he drives me up the wall. May noticed me staring at her, and cocked her head to the left like a dog.

"What?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just bored, I guess." I spoke the truth. Watching the Wingull had been exciting... For the first few minutes. You'd think that discovering that a world you had thought to be fake would be the most incredible thing ever, but, right now, I just wanted this boat to get to Celadon already.

"Ya know, there's a gameroom down the hall." She said. I shook my head sadly.

"I don't have any money." I said sadly, blushing at the floor. May smiled.

"I saved this ship from Team Magma a while ago. The captain owed me one, and he paid up. I get the movie star treatment every time I step foot on one of these ships." She dug around in her pocket for a bit before extracting a shiny gold card. "Which includes free games." She finished.

Yelling a quick thanks, I raced down to the game room, praying to God that they had Temple Run, or at least Fruit Ninja.

I gasped. The place was huge, like a Chuck-e-Cheeses on steroids. Various games ranging from Whack-a-Bidoof to mega awesome simulator games lined the room.

Michael caught up to me, and we grinned at each other. "I call first game!" I yelled quickly, running towards a simulator where you got to be the Pokemon and had to avoid getting caught. Michael ran off to get us some pizza, and I grinned to myself. This was waaaaay better than Chuck-e-Cheeses.

-Line Break

I was, quite frankly, stuffed to the gills. So, obviously, when Michael brought two more boxes of pizza to our table, I wolfed down three more slices.

Just when I was feeling like I might explode, a voice rang out through the arcade. "Jakob, Michael! We're here!" May yelled.

I forced myself out of my chair, collected my prizes, and walked out of the door. I could hear Michael struggling with the pizza boxes behind me, and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Michael to think of food.

I could see Celadon from the deck of the boat, approaching rapidly. Technically, we'd be docking somewhere between Saffron City and Celadon, at a newly built dock, but I could still see Celadon. And it was breathtaking.

I don't usually like staring at places. I never understood why Alex would always take picture after picture wherever we went for her blog. But this was... Incredible.

On one side was a sprawling city, with large buildings surrounding one huge building, which was sorta like a giant circus tent painted with light shades of purple. The other side had a more futuristic feel, with solar panels lining most roofs. The ones without sokr panels had plants growing on top, like some strange Chia pet...

"C'mob, Jakob!" Michael yelled from behind me. Him and May were akready halfway down the gangplank!

Growling to myself for letting myself get so caught up in the scenery, I ran to catch up to them. Alex was in that mass of buildings somewhere, and I intended to find her.

-Line Break

Celadon city surrounded me like a warm blanket. The buildings were huge, and they were all dedicated to different planty things. Perfume, incense, plant based soap. Stuff my mom would empty the shelves of..

Ignoring the pang in heart at the thought of Mom, I hurried after the rest of the group. The boat dock was packed with people, and I searched the crowd for the familiar brown hair of my brothers.

"Alex! Alex!" An excited shout was all it took to get me running. I searched through the crowd, and finally spotted them. Jakob and Michael were standing off to the side with that girl with the pigtails... May was her name.

Jakob and Michael started forward, and I did the same. We collided in the middle of the bustling crowd, and I held them there, happiness and relief flooding my system.

"Jakob... Michael... I missed you..." I breathed, finally releasing them. Jakob rubbed his ribcage like I had broken his bones or something, but the face splitting smile on his face gave him avay.

"Are you two OK? Was the boat ride OK?" I asked, reverting into concerned older sister mode. I sniffed the air, scrunching up my nose. "...Why do you smell like pizza and sweat?" I asked as an afterthought.

"We ate some pizza, _mom_, so don't be so worried." Michael said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Seems even travelling between worlds can't dampen that _wonderful_ wit you've got there..." I sighed.

I turned to Ash and his friends. "Thank you so much for helping me find them. I can't thank you enough." I said gratefully.

Ash waved my comment off. "No problem. It was fun, actually! Except, I really don't like Celadon..." He muttered. Brock grinned.

"Oh, don't get your dress in a bunch, _Ashley_." He snickered. Ash playfully punched him, blushing madly.

"I guess this is where we go off on our own, then?" I asked. Brock jumped in front of his friends, grabbed my hands, and looked into my eyes.

"We can't leave a girl like you out here alone!" He cried, earning strange looks from the rest of Celadon. Jakob cleared his throat, but Brock paid him no attention. "We shall accompany you back home, dear Alex!" He yelled.

I yanked my hands out of his, eyeing him warily. 'Stalker...' I thought. "You do realize tht my home is in a different world, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"No girl here could ever look so... Nurse Joy! Beautiful as ever, I see!" He yelled at the passing Nurse Joy. I grumbled, annoyed.

"Yes, yes, Romeo, we've seen how dedicated you can get." I said sarcastically. I turned to Ash and Misty, who were staring at Brock like this had happened more times then they could count.

"You guys agree with him?" I asked when I saw the smiles on their faces. Misty nodded.

"Not the Nurse Joy thing, but, yeah, we can stay with you for a bit." She said. I grinned.

"Thank you so much." I said, and I meant it.

A/N- Again, sorry for the wait! I had this stewing in my computer for weeks, but I couldn't finish it... I truly hate writer's block. I'll try to have the next one up by next week.


End file.
